


Chili

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg fluff while making dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chili

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Since the Star Trek fandom has EATEN MY BRAIN, I totally forgot that I used to ship Nick/Greg from CSI:Vegas. (And I also used to ship some het and slash with MASH too..anyway..) And that I was a member of a appreciation comm of them on here. Oops. I wrote this story almost 2 years ago and had it over on ff.net. I didn't even have it on either of my computers, I had to go to ff.net and save it again. So yeah. A little Nick/Greg fluff. Enjoy.
> 
> Author’s note #1 from 2007: Okay, this plot bunny came to me as I was making supper, (yes chili), and actually didn’t take the hamburger out soon enough, and well, the story practically wrote itself. Of course, my supper didn’t end the same way. This is first CSI fic, first Nick and Greg fic, so please keep that in mind. This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Much love and thanks to Jadwega, for being my best friend in the whole world and knowing me really well and still liking me anyway.

It was finally a quiet evening at home in the home that Nick and Greg shared. Vegas was crazy for homicides this time of year, and all the CSI’s had been working their collective tails off the last week. At the Sanders-Stokes residence, they had been much too tired to cook, so it had been pizza every darn night for supper for the last week. Nick was sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking who knows what number beer of the evening. Greg was in the kitchen making supper. Nick spoke up. “What’re we having for supper, love? Ya wanta get pizza again?”

“Oh, no, dear Nicky,” Greg said as he waved his spatula around. “Not tonight. I am so sick of pizza, and I took out hamburger this morning to make my world famous chili. Okay with you?”

Nick shrugged. “Sure. Whatever you want, hooooney.”

Greg rolled his eyes and heading back to the kitchen. Somebody had already drank too much. Greg hummed to himself as he started assembling the ingredients of his world famous-okay,sort of famous, chili. “Oh, crap.” he cursed to himself as he looked in the refrigerator.  
“What?” Nick called from the couch. “I thought I took the roll of hamburger out early enough that it would be thawed out in time for supper, but it’s still frozen in the middle.” Greg came out to the kitchen doorway, still holding the offending half frozen meat.

Nick looked up from his beer and television and smiled. “I have an idea for you, Greggo, just start browning it, it’ll come unthawed as you coook it.” Nick drawled, slurring his words slightly. Greg raised his eyebrows at the idea, and then furrowed them and figured that if he wanted chili tonight, he was going to have to thaw his hamburger Nick style. Greg opened the hamburger and plopped it into the pan. Stabbing at it with a spatula, the raw meat slowly came off the frozen middle and started to sizzle. Greg let his mind wander as he waited.

“Ya know what that looks like?” Nick came up behind Greg and nibbled on the back of his neck, startling him.

“Jeez, man.” Greg said, rubbing his neck. “You scared the living daylights out of me. What does what look like?”

“Your hamburger, there.” as Nick pointed to the pan. Greg looked at his still mostly frozen hamburger and then back at Nick.

“You have had way too much to drink, love”, and went back to stabbing the dead cow. Nick went back behind Greg and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I think...”the drunk Texan whispered into Greg’s ear, “it looks...like..this...”And he moved his hands down Greg’s front and squeezed. Greg swallowed hard.

“Oh.” He managed to choke out as Nick squeezed harder. “Ohhhh...” Greg turned off the burner and smiled as Nick led him to the bedroom. “I guess we’ll be having pizza again tonight.”


End file.
